mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:God tier
Plural/Singular In the last Andrew uses the singular "god tier" and refers to John's current status as that of a "fully realized Heir of Breath". This suggests that there is in fact only one god tier, and that the plural "god tiers" refers to the fact that there is a tier for each mythological role in the game. --RomancePhilologist 11:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :The use of the phrase comes from Vriska, who called it "god tiers" when she was speaking to John in the Enter Village flash. Since the article was made before the recap, it hasn't been changed. Also, the pluralized form can also refer to multiple ascensions (John and Vriska reached the god tiers).Saiknohx 11:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that's exactly what I meant. I also went back to the "John: Enter village" segment to check Vriska's exact words in the meantime, and I have to say the two passages seem to slightly contradict each other, due possibly to Andrew's self-proclaimed sloppiness in typing the recaps. Still, he did write John is to be considered as fully upgraded now. So I guess that's the official version until further development. --RomancePhilologist 12:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ive been thinking about if all the god tiers in one game look the same. the first shown was vriska and i thought that was just abit of a link with tarvos or an ironic touch for what they have. then aradia got her thing and while it was a diffrent color and had a diffrent sign it was still basically the same. maybe that would mean that the kids would get the same kind of outfit. although the only chnace we have of seeing is with rose since jades dream self died and dave was told he would never get oneGreenBeanXD 03:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :lrn 2 grammar Pfargtl 03:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :yaya me tiredXDGreenBeanXD 03:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Got Tiger Just saying, the Got Tiger and Dog Tier sections should be moved to a seperate page. Perhaps "Memes" or something. But not on such a plot-centric page. 22:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I've modified all the existing god tier images to match each other - with a black glow behind, so they're all distinguishable against the pale wiki background. That alright, I hope? Ashdenej 21:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "Rose and Dave are the only players for whom it is even arguable that they faced their own deaths." Erm, really? Weren't they riding a bomb just before ascension? I'm pretty sure it was heavily discussed among John, Rose, and Dave (and maybe Jade, too, but I cannot recall) that the likelyhood of death for whomever delivered the Tumor was extraordinarily high. Sp des Slick 04:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ascension means. As of now, it seems the process and settings by which god tier are achieved is irrelevant. The whole thing and it's exceptions. By the time being it's becoming obvious that as long as the individual is contributing to the propagation of paradox space and willingly acepts it's own demise in for paradox's sake god tier will happen. Let's look at some examples; Johns acension as the most trival: He was tricket into god tier, he didnt even agree to die, on the alpha timelime at least. His dead doomed self had took a stance of "Will do anything to help my friends" as a testament of will for heroism. Jade's ascension: On one of her informative memos with Kk, she stated something of the such "choosing one or another might mean your own demise" but she went ahead 'willingly' acepting whatever fate. If we take the stance of, these characters are the means for reality's existence, and it will provide them with the tools necesary for their bidding, it makes a bit of more sence Oh but you might say "But the exceptions... and this was because..." but nonetheless exceptions will keep popping here and there, and mark my words, this 'rule' for ascension will be observed. :are you talking about narritve reasons or game mechanics? if it's sburb then there's not really been any bending or breaking of rules with that, just showing us new things or that we were wrong. if you're talking about the story then of course you can find a few patterns from some interpretations. that really doesn't make it any sort of rule. also i'm just generally confused about what you're trying to say. 10:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :It'd be something similar to both, Terezi has already spoken of something with similar nature with with Dave, about how paradox space would punish those oposed to it's propagation and cheaters of the such of doomed selves as an invisible hand bending the matters, getting to ends. What I try to say i cannot clearly state it, but i can put it as reality's will bending the circumstances to meet an end. An end we are unsure about, it might be the eternal machinery that sustains reality, or it might be a joke. In the end if what i said early is true we might have a way to tell who gets the tiger and who... uHHHH, DOESNT, and i want to make it clear that in nowhere i said that the initial rules of the such of 'quest bed' would be broken, but now they hold less importance, and as in this story literaly everthing is possible meeting the settings to reach god tier is now only cirscumstancial. 09:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Shoes I'm surely not the only one who has noticed the trend that the shoe color of the god tier outfits seems to connect to the players "opposite" aspect. And by opposites I mean pairs that were introduced to the shop at the same time, which are not always opposites as such I guess. Like for example, jade (space) has a black and grey outfit and red shoes, Dave and Aradia (time) have red outfits with grey shoes. John (breath) has a blue outfit with yellow shows, Rose (light) has a orange and yellow outfit with blue shoes. In UU's "fanart" Dirk (heart) has teal shoes, the color of mind is tealish green. The only exception I can think of is Vriska, which had red boots, not blue. This was possibly related to her love for red shoes though that she mentions once. Her dream self also had red shoes, while most others had their blood colour as shoes. Interestingly the two god tier trolls' dream selves both had shoes that matched their future god tier shoes color. Actually I just remembered this is also true for Karkat, who would also be an exception to the "opposite" pattern. But the dream self shoes thing is not a thing with the kids at all when it comes to their god tier outfits. In any case, is this even like...relevant enough to mention anything about it on the page?BitterLime 23:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I think so. experimentalDeity 23:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Time of Ascension When did each of the kids and trolls go to god tier? I know Cascade for Dave and Rose and John just randomly did but, what about Vriska, Aradia, and Jade? MaximusAwesomus 20:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *Vriska: after being beaten to near death by Aradia in "smake her pay", Tavros brings her to her quest slab but is too weak to kill her, so she bleeds to death painfully. *Aradia: When Bec Noir destroyed the Troll's Derse in "s wake". *Jade: During the events of "scascade" after being blown up by CD's barbasol bomb and being placed on her quest bed by Bec Noir. BitterLime 22:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Tavros' god tier? Has anyone noticed the semblance between , and Robin's costume? (The first Robin - Dick Grayson, or Nightwing). I mean, they're almost identical . I don't think it's a coincidence, considering Tavros' god tier, either. A page is the apprentice of a knight. Robin is essentially Batman's apprentice. What's Batman often called? The Dark Knight. Should this be added to the trivia?--The Three Friends Will Always Live On (talk) 17:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not! Per Ankh ED 18:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I was going to disagree, but then I saw the underwear too... 18:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) This would also fit in with his Pupa Pan roleplaying, seeing as their both imaginary heros.. } 19:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Kind of a stretch since they are nothing alike... 19:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :*shrug* -- } 20:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of outfits So I was thinking, how does the Bard of Rage outfit even exist if Gamzee didn't ascend? There was only mention of him acquiring the pieces of it from dream bubbles but no mention of why, so I suppose it could have been alchemised. But then there's the issue of all the bullets he took from Caliborn - Vriska, after taking a bomb to the face and losing an arm, mentioned that the higher blooded trolls are "made of some pretty tough shit" and was still able to walk all the way to Equias' hive, so Gamzee being two levels higher than her could conceivably be even more resiliant. Certainly a god tiering wouldn't protect him from a just death after his murder mode, but it's possible its regular healing power would have helped. Oh look it's 2AM. Taneth (talk) 05:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Ascended as the Blah of Blah" There are a number of points where the god tiered characters are referred to as their Class and Aspect, and the wording makes it sound like they only take on that title AFTER ascension. But we know explicitly this is not true; there are many, MANY times where pre-god tier (and even those that aren't god tier) are referred to by their titles (such as when Nanna writes the letter to John in the Sassacre text, or when Calliope calls herself the Muse of Space). Perhaps the wording can be changed to reflect this better? Sp des Slick 16:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Their titles always apply to them, it is only said they ascend as their title because by ascending their title is fully realised and they gain all the powers and abilities that it offers. The Light6 (talk) 17:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Clean up So just looking over this page, I am thinking that "Requirements" and "Process of ascension" could possibly be simplified and merged, possibly just becoming "Ascension", as a bunch of stuff is repeated and fragmented. It might also be a good idea to merge "Kiddie Camper Handysash" into this page and remove the "Gift of Gab" mention in the "Tiers" section having it explained elsewhere on the page that Gift of Gab is unlocked at the second tier. Also, probably number the tiers since we know which one is which, except for Caliborn's due to it being one we saw without context to its position. - The Light6 (talk) 04:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) It seems to me that we have a lot of different lists of god tier things going on here, and it could be consolidated to all the relevant things for a single character closer together. So like at the first instance of mentioning John put all the relevant stuff about John, and at the first instance of say Meenah mention the wings shape note that's currently languishing down in notes. It'd consolidate the page but would it affect clarity of info? Spankety (talk) 02:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Proposal to split death judgment into its own page As a result of discussions taking place in the featured article voting, I've raised the point that this material might warrant a separate article, which I propose should be titled conditional immortality. Thoughts? :I like the idea of assembling on one page all of the conditions the characters have been shown to have earned immortality, I am in support of this proposal. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 00:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :I also like this plan. I'm willing to help write it, though I might not be able to due to real-life tasks that have been stacking up and are all due by december 1st. I like the sound of "conditional immortality", and I think I could assemble some things to accurately illustrate the mechanics of heroic/just death (the death scenes are not hard to find at all). I think that for the purpose of this page we should consider hussie's god tier post as 100% cannonical facts and cite it as such. The post is often vague about some details, so, it's author notwithstanding, we can consider what it does firmly state as fact. :How should we incorporate the vague stuff into the article? should we say "hussie raised the possibility of this"? the large amount of vital information was deliberately left quite dubious, so I'm not sure whether or not we can use it. Revitalysis 01:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Input is welcome. Edit my sandbox if you like, mainly to add to the sections clearly designated as in need of content ::EDIT: Split has been completed. Please feel free to continue to improve the new conditional immortality article